April Fools, Uncle Jack
by Jaylyn Gilfer Bustinex
Summary: Bekka O'Neil, jack's niece, plays the best April Fools joke on him and the rest of SG-1. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, Bekka O'Neil is Jack's niece. There is a story(mostly written) as to why she is serving on SG-1. To give you the short version, she was captured by Apophis. He thought she knew where her Uncle was. She was rescued....ya' know what, I'll just post it soon and you can read it. Bekka is about 17 in this. Enjoy.  
  
Note: Bold is my notation of a Goa'uld-style voice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 or anything from Stargate. Only Bekka is my creation.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bekka followed Colonel Makepeace and the rest of SG-3 and SG-2 through the Gate. They were going back to P41-939 to continue to study the ruins of the planet. They had to be careful, though, because this planet had some dangerous plant life. That was were Bekka came in.  
  
She and her normal team, SG-1, had visited P41-939 about a week earlier. It had been decided that the ruins were worth further study, but SG-1 was needed elsewhere. So Bekka was temporarily assigned to work with SG-2 and SG-3, because she knew the dangers.  
  
She and Daniel had translated some of the ruins, which told of 'The Barrier'. This was a odd looking line of trees within sight of the Gate. It protected something, they hadn't been able to translate what, and The Barrier was deadly. Bekka was to show SG-3 the safe areas to study. The team stepped away from the Gate and circled up for instructions.  
  
"O.k." Bekka said. "About ½ a klick due east is a larger cleaning that is perfect for study. General Hammond suggests we start there. As far as we were able to determine last time, that site is perfectly safe." Bekka pointed out a small path the seemed to lead the way to the clearing she spoke of.  
  
Colonel Makepeace gave Bekka an odd look that she couldn't interpret and ordered his team to move out. He started to follow, when Bekka tapped him on the arm. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Colonel, see those trees over there? That's The Barrier. Keep your team far from there. It's deadly." Colonel Makepeace turned to face her, his back to the rest of his team heading for the clearing.  
  
"Ms. O'Neil, do not tell me how to do my job. I do not need, nor want your advise. You shouldn't even be here at all. You should be at home and I don't mean the SGC. You should be going to High School, concerned with a new hair style or who's going to take you to the prom. You don't belong with the SGC. The only reason you're here is that you're Colonel O'Neil's niece. Now, be a good girl and find yourself a quiet corner out of the way. Let my team do it's job."  
  
Colonel Makepeace strode after his team, leaving Bekka standing in shock after him. How dare he say such things? Bekka did, too, belong with the SGC. She pulled her own weight with SG-1. She was a valuable part of the team, whether or not she was O'Neil's niece.  
  
She wondered what had gotten into the Colonel. Whatever the reason, she wasn't going to ignore her duties. She had been instructed to assure the safety of SG-2 and SG-3. She knew the dangers better than anyone here. She hurried to catch up before Makepeace did anything stupid.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After a few hours, Colonel Makepeace decided to move his team to another location. They had found something within the ruins that appeared to lead the team elsewhere. At least that's what Bekka guessed. The team had been conferring and then started packing up.  
  
Bekka watched it all from a log where she had situated herself to keep an eye on SG-2 and SG-3. Whatever. She didn't care where they went to study as long as they were safe. Bekka trotted along at the rear of the line. She realized the were heading close to the Gate, but not for it.  
  
Bekka tried to picture the mental map that she and SG-1 had developed. They were heading straight for The Barrier. What was Makepeace thinking? Would he be so stupid to lead his team into The Barrier? Bekka ran to the front to the line. By the time she got there, they were almost to The Barrier.  
  
"Colonel," she called. "Stop. You're going into The Barrier." The Colonel didn't slow down.  
  
"I know that, Ms O'Neil. We found no evidence of any warnings about a 'Barrier'. I see no danger. My team needs to study that area." Bekka jumped in front of Makepeace, walking backward to face him.  
  
"Colonel, the warnings were on other ruins. Please, you mustn't take your team into The Barrier. I have every reason to believe it's deadly." Bekka glanced over her shoulder. They were almost to The Barrier. She didn't have much time. Colonel Makepeace pushed past her.  
  
"I told you to stay out of the way." Colonel Makepeace reached The Barrier and was about to step trough it. Bekka dived at him and pushed him out of the way. She lost her balance and fell through The Barrier. The trees suddenly came alive. Bekka saw a flurry of branches and leaves. She felt them cutting into her arms, face and torso. The cuts burned.  
  
Bekka felt herself being pulled back toward SG-2 and SG-3. She screamed. The fire that had started only in the cuts themselves had spread to her whole body. She felt like she was burning up from the inside. She felt hands lifting her. She was supported by two member of SG-3 as they all ran back toward the Gate. Bekka could hear the Gate dialing up.  
  
The pain was intense. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She couldn't hold it all in and it came out as whimpers of pain. The blue of the wormhole was anything but cool. It seemed to intensify the burning. On the other side of the Gate, Bekka cold hold back no longer.  
  
She cried out and would have collapsed on the ramp if not for the support of the two team members. She was dimly aware of a medical team arriving and controlled her cries to whimpers again. The pain was too much and she lost contact with the world.  
  
* * * * * * 


	2. The Idea

Ok, Bekka O'Neil is Jack's niece. There is a story(mostly written) as to why she is serving on SG-1. To give you the short version, she was captured by Apophis. He thought she knew where her Uncle was. She was rescued....ya' know what, I'll just post it soon and you can read it. Bekka is about 17 in this. Enjoy. Chapter 2.  
  
Note: "~ ~" is my notation of a Goa'uld-style voice. The bold isn't working right.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 or anything from Stargate. Only Bekka is my creation.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bekka regained consciousness with a familiar persistent beeping that was her heart rate. She blinked her eyes open. She saw Dr. Frasier standing over her. The burning was still there, but reduced.  
  
"~What happened?~" she asked, then stared at Frasier in shock. Frasier jerked back. She ran out of view calling for security and the results of Bekka's cat-scans. Two soldiers came into view followed by Dr. Frasier, General Hammond, and Colonel Makepeace.  
  
The pain started growing. It was as if someone had put more fuel on the fires burning within her. She groaned. General Hammond turned to Frasier,  
"What's wrong, Doctor? Why did you call for security?" Frasier didn't answer for a minute. She was studying the results of the cat-scan. Then she looked up at Hammond.  
  
"Sir, Bekka spoke like a Goa'uld, but there is no evidence of a symbiote on the cat-scan. I don't understand." Bekka spoke up,  
  
"It's true. I did. But I don't feel a symbiote. I still feel....." The pain increased again and she moaned with pain. Her eyes burned hotter than the rest of her.  
  
"~Fine.~" Bekka looked at Frasier. The burning died.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. Frasier and General Hammond exchanged looks.  
  
"Why don't you tell us what happened?" he said gently. Bekka nodded. She told Hammond every detail, including what Colonel Makepeace said and did. Her voice kept wavering between her normal voice and a Goa'uld voice. Finally she stopped, the pain almost too much for her to fight down.  
  
General Hammond had Colonel Makepeace removed to a holding cell until such a time as Hammond could deal with him. Bekka's eyes burned again and she screamed. As she fell into darkness, she though she heard Hammond telling someone to contact the Tok'ra.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Bekka woke to an orange light. She blinked and saw Jacob Carter standing over her. There was something strange about him.  
  
"~What happened?~" she asked, wincing at the sound of her voice. Jacob smiled gently.  
  
"Whatever it was that you were injected with built up Naquada in your bloodstream. It was going to kill you. I've controlled it, but I can't remove all of it. Your body had already absorbed much of it."  
  
"Is that what's making my voice sound like a Goa'uld and my eyes burning?"  
  
"Yes, your eyes burning is really them flashing like a symbiote. And the Naquada makes it feel as if you have a symbiote. If you try, maybe you can learn to control it."  
  
"So you mean Selmak can feel me? Is that what feels odd about you now?" Bekka's eyes lit up. "Where's General Hammond? I have an idea."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Colonel O'Neil and the rest of SG-1 emerged through the Gate. They looked around, confused. There was no one in the Gate Room. There should be soldiers here, in case something followed them back through the Gate. The team slowly started walking down the ramp. From behind them the Gate suddenly started re-dialing itself.  
  
They dived off the ramp to avoid the blue backwash of an unstable vortex that accompanied an opening wormhole. Up in the Control Room, they saw General Hammond frantically dialing the Gate. He had bruises on his face and there was dried blood around his mouth.  
  
"Hurry, SG-1. You have to leave. This facility has fallen. I am the last. You must tell the Tok'ra that..." Hammond groaned and collapsed to the floor. Standing behind him was Bekka?!?!?! She was standing there with her hand outstretched.  
  
In her hand was a glowing Ribbon Device. What was going on? She stepped forward and SG-1 could see that she no longer wore her normal 'on base' fatigues. Instead she wore a revealing Goa'uld dress and was bedecked with gold and jewels.  
  
She reminded O'Neil hauntingly of Hathor. Standing a step behind and to her left stood Jacob Carter and on her right was Colonel Pharren. Bekka's and Jacob's eyes flashed at the same time.  
  
"~SG-1. Welcome Back."~ She said.  
  
"Bekka???" O'Neil exclaimed.  
  
"Dad???" Carter said. Bekka chuckled and SG-1 felt shivers go down their backs.  
  
"~The one you knew as Bekka is no more. I am Seyla, Queen of Earth. Jacob Carter is no more. Selmak is my First Prime. Colonel Pharren is my Second Prime.~" She spoke to Colonel Pharren. "~Take them.~" Pharren signaled and the doors of the Gate Room opened. A dozen soldiers marched in and relieved SG-1 of their weapons.  
  
The soldiers all had an odd symbol tattooed onto to their forehead, just like Jaffa. SG-1 was herded off to isolated holding cells. Once the Gate Room was empty, Bekka started laughing in her normal voice. She reached down and helped General Hammond to his feet from his hiding place on the floor. Jacob and Colonel Pharren also started laughing.  
  
"That was perfect. They bought it completely. They truly believe that I have been taken over by a Goa'uld, converted Selmak, and taken over this base. I wish you could have seen their faces, General. You did get it all on tape, right Pharren?" The Colonel held out a tape. It was labeled "April Fool's- The Great Trick, part 1- The Gate Room. Bekka grinned and took the tape.  
  
"Alright, I'll drop this off with Dr. Frasier and see how our prisoners are handling all this. Colonel would you make sure everything's ready in the Throne Room? Jacob would you grab the take-over devices and the rest of the stuff for Project Convert and meet me in front of Daniel's cell? General Hammond the Gate Room and Control Room are yours again. Thank you for letting me borrow them. Let's get ready for Phase 2."  
  
The group split off to their assigned tasks. Bekka found Dr. Frasier in the Briefing Room watching a bank of TV screens. Each one showed a different part of the base necessary for Bekka's plan. She saw Daniel and Uncle Jack pacing in their cells. Sam was sitting there staring at the wall and Teal'c seemed to be meditating. Bekka handed the tape to Frasier, who took it with a smile.  
  
"Well," she said. "Your prisoners seem to be doing o.k., but don't take to long. I don't want Sam under anymore pressure than necessary, trying to cope with her father being dead or a slave to Selmak." Bekka nodded.  
  
"Understood, Doc." Bekka hurried down to the holding cells. She saw Jacob and an Airman standing there, waiting. The airman, like every other soldier on the base, had a washable tattoo on his forehead, Jaffa style. She smiled as she reached them.  
  
"Hey, all set?" she asked. Jacob nodded and gave Bekka a once over to make sure that she still looked like a Goa'uld. Bekka focused and triggered her eyes to flash and her voice to deepen like a Goa'uld. His eyes flashed and Selmak gestured to the door.  
  
"~After you, My Queen.~" The door was opened and Daniel rose as she, Selmak, and the airman entered, carrying a case.  
  
"Bekka..." he said. Bekka flashed her eyes again.  
  
"~Bekka is no more. I, Seyla, am in control now, Dr. Jackson. Since Hathor convinced you to join her with the traditional methods, I have had to get a little creative. But convince you to join me I will, Dr. Jackson, have no doubt about that.~"  
  
Bekka motioned to the airman, who opened his case and held it out to her. Inside were 3 armbands, all of which had a strange device on them. Bekka pulled out one of them and studied the device on it. She nodded to herself and moved over to Daniel.  
  
"~Rise.~" She commanded. He stared at her. She looked at Selmak, who forced Daniel to his feet. Daniel watched, horrified, as Bekka grabbed a hold of his left arm and slid the armband on to his upper arm. Daniel could feel a tingling as the device was activated. He tensed, waiting for the lose of his control over his body.  
  
* * * * * * 


	3. April Fools, Uncle Jack

Ok, Bekka O'Neil is Jack's niece. There is a story(mostly written) as to why she is serving on SG-1. To give you the short version, she was captured by Apophis. He thought she knew where her Uncle was. She was rescued....ya' know what, I'll just post it soon and you can read it. Bekka is about 17 in this. Enjoy. Last Chapter.  
  
Note: "~ ~" is my notation of a Goa'uld-style voice. The bold isn't working right.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 or anything from Stargate. Only Bekka is my creation.  
  
* * * * * * Carter looked up as her door was opened. In walked Bekka, her father, an airman, and Daniel?????  
  
"Daniel?" she asked. "What happened?" Daniel was dressed in an Egyptian kilt and sandals. He was wearing no shirt, but had some kind of symbols painted on his upper right arm, right above a gold armband. He had a matching one on his left arm, which had an odd device on it. Bekka answered Carter's question.  
  
"~Our Beloved has decided to join us in our conquest of this world.~" Bekka gently placed a hand on Daniel's chest as she spoke. She turned to Carter.  
  
"~You would be wise to do the same, Major. We will hold no grudge about your treatment of our sister, Hathor.~" Carter turned to her Dad.  
  
"Dad?" she asked.  
  
"~Jacob Carter is no more. Bekka O'Neil is no more. This base and this world are mine.~" At this cue, the airman opened his case for Bekka. She took out an armband identical to the one Daniel wore. Bekka flashed her eyes again. She held out the armband to Selmak.  
  
"~Convince Major Carter to join us.~" She commanded. Selmak took the armband and bowed.  
  
"~As you command, My Queen.~" Selmak approached Sam, who backed away.  
  
"Dad. Dad, Don't..." she pleaded. A few minutes later crying could be heard coming from Carter's cell.  
  
* * * * * * Bekka looked at the others. Teal'c was the next to convince. Bekka decided that it would be safer for her to not pretend at all. If she did, Teal'c would try to kill her. The two guards entered first, moving Teal'c away from the door. Next entered Daniel and Sam. Finally came Selmak and Bekka.  
  
They had to do some quick talking for a few minutes, to calm Teal'c down. Then it was another half-hour before Teal'c was convinced. During the convincing, Bekka had the two guards get Teal'c's armor and staff weapon. Once Teal'c was ready, he gave Bekka a solemn nod.  
  
"I am at your command, my lady." He said. Bekka smiled. Now the stage was set for Phase 3 of The Great Trick.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jack O'Neil was furious. He was trapped in his own base, by his own niece. No that wasn't quite true. She had been taken over by a freakin' Goa'uld. The door opened and two guards entered his cell. Before he could say anything they had grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the cell.  
  
"So, I guess you're not taking me to see Hammond, are ya?" he quipped. The soldiers just ignored him. The original two were joined be six more. O'Neil tried everything to get these guys to talk, but nothing worked. Finally they reached a large storage room. What in the world were they doing here? The door opened and Colonel O'Neil came face to face with Colonel Pharren. He motioned for the guards to take O'Neil into the room.  
  
What he saw left his speechless. The storage room had been completely redone. There were torches lining the walls and under the torches was a line of solders against each wall. They were all at attention and all of them had that tattoo that was on the other guards. At the far end of the room was a raised platform with several steps leading to a throne. Jack was dragged to that end of the room.  
  
Sitting on the throne was Bekka in all her Goa'uld glory. Standing behind her, to the left was Selmak. On The right was standing Teal'c???? He was dressed in his armor and had an odd silver armband on his left arm. Sitting at her feet on the left was Daniel. He looked like an Egyptian complete with the no shirt thing and sandals on his feet. Carter sat on the other side of Daniel, both sporting one of those nifty armbands. Jack stood before the throne trying to figure out his options.  
  
"Kneel before your goddess." Teal'c commanded.  
  
"Yeah, right." O'Neil shot back. Teal'c walked down to O'Neil and struck him in the back of the knees to force him to his knees. O'Neil groaned. Had he been looking up he would have seen Bekka shoot a warning glance at Teal'c and his acknowledging nod. When he did look up he saw Bekka gently stroking Daniel's shoulder.  
  
"Daniel, what are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"~Our Beloved is doing what is most pleasing to him, serving us.~" Bekka leaned down and tilted Daniel's face toward her own. Daniel got the message and shifted his position so he was kneeling at her feet. He lifted his face to hers and kissed her, deep and passionate, as if giving her pleasure was the only thing worth living for.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Daniel saw a look of complete shock on Bekka's face. She hadn't been expecting that. He gave her a few more small kisses to allow her time to recover he composure. He was surprised at himself. What had possessed him to kiss her like that? When she was ready, he sank down into his former position. Jack looked as if he was going to kill Daniel, if he ever got his hands on his neck. Jack heard footsteps approaching from behind him. Colonel Pharren kneeled in front of Bekka.  
  
"My Queen, Apophis has received our message and sent his own reply. He will be ready to assist us and formalize the alliance within the hour. He is most willing to assist us in solidifying our dominion." Bekka smiled, as if in response to the Colonel's words, but really in response to the look on Uncle Jack's face.  
  
"Bekka. Bekka I know you're in there. Fight it. Don't let Apophis come to Earth. Please, Bekka." Bekka laughed.  
  
"~Bekka O'Neil is no more. Nothing of the host survives. Colonel Pharren, prepare for the arrival of my consort, Apophis. Now, as for you Colonel O'Neil...~" Bekka trailed off as Sam started laughing. She couldn't stop. Soon Daniel, Selmak, and even Teal'c were laughing. The laughter was infectious. It spread down the ranks of the solders. Bekka tried to keep her control but failed.  
  
Uncle Jack looked around in confusion. The doors behind Bekka opened and out walked General Hammond and Dr. Frasier. Bekka stood up and motioned for silence. She got it, mostly. There were a few snickers here and there. Bekka walked down to Uncle Jack and helped him to his feet.  
  
"April Fool's, Uncle Jack." She said in her normal voice. O'Neil started at her for a full minute. He tried to say something, but even though his mouth moved no sound came out as his mind put two and two together and was trying to get four.  
  
Finally he sputtered, "You....you....you...." Bekka and the other took turns explaining Bekka's Great Trick. At the end of it, Uncle Jack declared that he was going to shoot them, each and every one. The throne room turned into the party room, that lasted long into the night. Bekka's Great Trick was a success.  
  
THE END 


End file.
